


Fantasma do meu coração

by LLqueenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Sings, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Minor Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLqueenLuthor/pseuds/LLqueenLuthor
Summary: Kara vai se casar com Mon-el e Lena está triste e não sabe o que fazer.ouLena na noite antes do casamento vai para um bar e canta sobre seus sentimentos, o que ela não sabia? Kara ouviu tudo. E agora será que elas poderiam resolver sua história?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 13





	Fantasma do meu coração

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela leitura e desculpe quaisquer erros de escrita. A música que Lena canta é Fantasma do Luan Santana e Marília Mendonça.
> 
> Aqui o link da música no spotify:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5Nw3HvX6k8cB7NjEkqJkij?si=ydEdnHZjSHaE5cK6V6UuqQ
> 
> Link no YouTube:
> 
> https://youtu.be/I3QRtOvOlJs

Muitos quando pensam em Lena Luthor imaginam uma mulher fria, de coração de gelo, a próxima Luthor a enlouquecer por causa de um Super, mas o que eles nunca imaginaram era que sim, ela poderia enlouquecer, mas diferente de seu irmão não por inveja ou medo dos poderes de um Super e sim por uma paixão que a muito a perturba mas que ela sempre achou que nunca seria correspondida. Ela já estava cansada de fingir que ser apenas a melhor amiga bastava, ela queria mais e não sabe quanto tempo poderia permanecer perto de kara sem sucumbir a este sentimento ainda mais agora, porque amanhã era o casamento da loira que possuía seu coração, ela irá se casar com o idiota daxamita que nunca a respeitou, nem a ouviu, que simplesmente só fazia o que queria e sempre a magoava, Lena se lembra de quantas noites consolou sua amiga por causa das aventuras de Mon-el. Mas o pior de tudo era que além de sua paixão se casar amanhã, ela convidou Lena para ser sua dama de honra e ela aceitou pois nunca poderia dizer não para aqueles olhos azuis suplicantes. 

Lena estava destruída durante toda essa semana, ela não respondeu nenhuma das mensagens de sua amiga e se Kara aparece-se na L-corp ela sempre arranja uma desculpa de como estava ocupada, apenas para não ver a Super, mas a verdade era que a morena nem sequer conseguiu trabalhar naquela semana, pois ela bebeu mais do achava que era possível, durante a noite a bebida era a sua única companheira, a única com quem ela poderia contar, a unica que a entenderia e depois de tanto beber ela adormecia e sonhava com o que nunca aconteceria, mas ainda era um consolo, o problema era quando ela acordava porque tudo voltava a tona e a machucaria ainda mais. 

Mas hoje, na noite antes do casamento, Lena decidiu que não poderia ficar mais em casa, isso só iria a deixar mais louca, então hoje ,ela ainda vai beber e se depender dela será muito, mas ao invés de ficar em seu escritório ou em casa ela vai para um bar que ficava perto da L-corp. O bar era um pouco rústico com algumas pessoas que ao perceberem a presença da Luthor mais nova no local começaram a encara-la e sussurrar uma com as outras, mas ela não se importou com isso, o que lhe chamou atenção no bar era um palco com um banco, alguns instrumentos e uma banda, após tomar dois copos de whisky, ela percebeu que o palco e a banda eram para que as pessoas que quisessem, subissem e cantassem, como ela já estava cansada de ficar no canto bebendo e sem nada a perder, ela toma uma decisão que mudaria tudo, sobe no palco e pede para tocaram uma música. 

O que a morena não sabia era que sua amiga estava preocupada com ela, por não ter aparecido a semana toda e ter ignorado suas mensagens, ela até brigou com Mon-el que dizia para ela deixar para lá, que ela devia prestar atenção em seu casamento, mas a gota da água foi naquela noite antes do dia do casamento quando numa briga ele disse que não suportava Lena, que ela não passava de outra Luthor, que só queria chamar atenção de um Super, depois de ouvir isso kara ficou furiosa disse que era ela quem não suportava mais ele, que nunca o amou, que Lena era a melhor pessoa que ela já conheceu e que ele não era nada em comparação a Lena, e com isso ela terminou com ele, cancelando seu casamento e saiu com raiva e decidida a encontrar Lena, ela pairou no céu noturno de National city fechou seus olhos e concentrou sua audição naqueles batimentos cardíacos que sempre a acalmaram e localizou Lena em um bar sem se importar por estar vestida de supergirl ela se aproximou do local mas parou na porta quando escutou a voz de Lena: 

"Oi, hum.....alguns de vocês devem me conhecer com Lena Luthor, mas hoje estou aqui apenas como Lena eu...... precisava sair um pouco do meu escritório porque sentia que se estivesse mais algum tempo sozinho poderia enlouquecer, por isso vim aqui." 

Com isso algumas pessoas começaram cochichos  
nada agradáveis sobre a Luthor, Supergirl que estava do lado de fora estava quase entrando para acabar com essas fofocas, mas parou, porque sem se importar com os murmúrios Lena continuou: 

"Quando disse enlouquecer, quero dizer não como meu irmão e sim porque eu não aguento mais, não aguento esconder um amor que não pode ser correspondido..... eu sei que a pessoa que eu amo não sabe e não quero obriga-la a estar comigo, tê-la apenas perto de mim sempre foi suficiente, porque quando estou com ela..... QUANDO ela me abraça me sinto segura, mas agora........ agora ela vai se casar e...... "(Kara que estava fora do bar, achou que talvez tivesse escutado errado, poderia ser o desejo de seu coração verdadeiro?)  
"eu não posso ir nesta cerimonia , porque apesar de saber que nunca tive uma chance real, de algum modo eu ainda tinha esperança mas com esse casamento é o fim..... e eu só quero que ela seja feliz mesmo que não seja comigo, então depois dessa noite as pessoas aqui de Naticional city não precisam temer o Luthor que está na cidade porque eu vou embora para nunca mais voltar.......( As pessoas que a ouviam no bar estavam chocados algumas até emocionadas com os sentimentos da mais nova dos Luthors, já Kara ainda não conseguia acreditar, e não tinha coragem de entrar e ver a morena por pensar ser apenas seu coração lhe pregando uma peça.)  
"mas eu só preciso dizer isso....... esses sentimentos apenas uma vez, mesmo que seja para pessoas que eu não conheço..... eu so preciso desabafar. Então essa música que vou cantar eu dedico a minha melhor amiga, aquela que é dona do meu coração, aquela que é um fantasma do meu coração." 

E com isso ela deu um sinal para os músicos que começaram a tocar e logo ela começou a cantar: 

Quando anoitece lá fora, aqui dentro faz tédio  
Mesmo querendo fugir  
Quando tento escapar, chego ainda mais perto 

Meu subconsciente  
Vai atrás do seu corpo  
Tô viajando há horas  
Quanto tempo demora pra eu poder ficar louco? 

É só você e mais nada  
Aceito esse amor unilateral  
Você e mais nada  
Sem ele fico mal 

Não há razões para não ser feliz  
Mas pra ser feliz, preciso de uma razão  
E o motivo é você, sempre foi você  
O fantasma do meu coração 

Não há razões para não ser feliz  
Mas pra ser feliz, preciso de uma razão  
E o motivo é você, sempre foi você  
O fantasma do meu coração

Já se sentido constrangida e percebendo que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia começar a cantar sobre seus sentimentos, ela se levanta do banco que estava sentada, mas antes que possa sair do palco, no fundo do bar todos notam uma voz que começa a cantar e quando perceberam quem é, ninguém consegue acreditar, pois não é ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que a Super heroína da cidade que está cantado com lágrimas nos olhos e andando em direção ao palco: 

Quando anoitece lá fora, aqui dentro faz tédio  
Mesmo querendo fugir  
Quando tento escapar, chego ainda mais perto 

Meu subconsciente  
Vai atrás do seu corpo  
Tô viajando há horas  
Quanto tempo demora pra eu poder ficar louco? 

É só você e mais nada  
Aceito esse amor unilateral  
Você e mais nada  
Sem ele fico mal 

Não há razões para não ser feliz  
Mas pra ser feliz, preciso de uma razão  
E o motivo é você (você), sempre foi você (você)  
O fantasma do meu coração 

Após ouvir isso Lena desce do palco e começa a se aproximar da Super e as duas cantam juntas: 

Não há razões para não ser feliz  
Mas pra ser feliz, preciso de uma razão  
E o motivo é você, sempre foi você  
O fantasma do meu coração 

Não há razões para não ser feliz  
Mas pra ser feliz, preciso de uma razão  
E o motivo é você (você), sempre foi você  
O fantasma do meu coração 

Não há razões para não ser feliz  
Mas pra ser feliz, preciso de uma razão  
E o motivo é você, sempre foi você  
O fantasma do meu coração 

Quando a música acabam as duas estão paradas de frente uma para a outra, Lena decide se afastar e ir embora mas a loira na sua frente à para com uma mão em seu braço e pergunta: 

"Porque?.... eu não..... não entendo, todo esse tempo você gostava de mim?" 

As pessoas ao redor não entendem ao certo o que está acontecendo, seria verdade um Luhor apaixonado por um Super?  
Com o silêncio da morena que está olhando para o chão com medo de olhar naqueles olhos azuis e ver nojo, a loira continua: 

"Porque você nunca me disse, porque..... eu.... diga alguma coisa por favor" 

"Eu não podia..... eu só atrapalharia a sua vida, além disso eu nunca fui o que você merecia eu só..... eu so sou uma Luthor idiota que se apaixonou por sua melhor amiga, eu só tenho escuridão e você..... você é luz, o raio de sol que iluminou minha vida e me deu esperança todos os dias, não era justo eu trazer essa escuridão para sua vida eu..." 

Mas kara a interrompe gritando: 

"COMO VOCÊ PODE?...... COMO VOCÊ PODE TOMAR ESSA DECISÃO POR MIM? EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SE SEU SOBRENOME É LUTHOR OU SMITH, VOCÊ DEVERIA SABER DISSO, CARAMBA EU SO........ QUANDO OLHO PARA VOCÊ , SO VEJO ESSA MULHER INTELIGENTE, LINDA E FORTE QUE SEMPRE SE PREOCUPA COM OS OUTROS QUE SEMPRE LUTA PELO QUE É CERTO....... VOCÊ DIZ QUE EU TROUXE LUZ PARA SUA VIDA, MAS VOCÊ..... VOCÊ TROUXE MINHA CASA DE VOLTA PARA MINHA VIDA, PORQUE QUANDO ESTOU COM VOCÊ, EU POSSO SER QUEM REALMENTE QUEM EU SOU, SEM MEDO DE JULGAMENTOS, SEM PRESSÕES, EU ME SINTO COMO SE ENFIM TIVESSE ENCONTRADO MEU LAR." 

Após essa explosão da Super todo o bar está mudo e Lena mexe sua boca mas não consegue falar nada, após respirar um pouco ela diz entre lagrimas: 

"Se...... se o que você diz é verdade, porque..... PORQUE VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM AQUELE IDIOTA?" 

"Porque assim como você, eu tinha medo..... medo de perder nossa amizade, medo de perder você, eu nunca pensei que tinha uma chance eu só...... so pensei que se eu pudesse tentar esquecer esse sentimento eu poderia continuar a conviver com você mesmo que fosse apenas como sua amiga." 

"Então você sente o mesmo? Você me ama como eu te amo?" 

Lena pergunta com medo porque ela precisa de uma resposta com todas as letras. 

"Sim, eu te amo mais que tudo." 

"Mas e o seu casamento? Eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida." 

"Não ha mais casamento, eu terminei antes de vir atrás de você." 

As pessoas no bar ficam espantada com essa conversa, pois uma Luthor declarou seu amor a uma Super e uma Super declarou seu amor a uma Luthor e ainda cancelou um casamento com outra pessoa porque a pessoa que ela realmente ama está bem na frente dela. 

"Eu te amo mas que tudo, mas tenho medo do que o futuro pode reservar para nós, eu quero mais do que tudo estar com você, o que vamos fazer?" 

"Eu digo o que vamos fazer, vamos enfrentar todas as ameaças juntas como sempre fizemos mas dessa vez com uma diferença." 

"Qual?" 

"Lena Kieran Luthor você quer ser minha namorada?" 

"SIM, MAIS DO QUE TUDO. E juntas vamos fazer isso dar certo, mais fortes juntas?" 

Lena estende a mão para a loira que a pega e responde: 

"Mais fortes juntas." 

Então elas se beijam com um beijo que deixa ainda mais claro seu amor e que é uma promessa de uma vida feliz, uma vida sem um fantasma de um amor, porque agora elas sabem que podem ser realmente felizes, pois tem uma a outra e não importa os desafios que terão que enfrentar, porque juntas elas são mais fortes do que qualquer coisa.


End file.
